The present invention relates generally to a valve hamper assembly. More specifically, the invention is directed to a valve hamper assembly for positioning a valve of a glassware machine.
In the past, a valve has been adjusted using shims. The shimming process is difficult and time consuming because the shims have to be placed in exact positions in order to accurately position the valve in relation to the glassware forming mold. If the valve is inaccurately positioned, the bottom of the glassware being formed by the valve is defective. Accordingly, there is a need for valve hamper assembly that eliminates the problems associated with shims.
The present invention satisfies the above-identified need. The present invention is directed to a valve hamper assembly that includes a movable valve operatively connected to a follower surface that slidingly engages a fixed camming surface to provide relatively easy, quick and accurate positioning of the valve in relation to the mold.